1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for torsion moment test of a single-pole cylindrical foundation, and more particularly, to an instrument for torsion moment test of a single-pole cylindrical foundation that measures overturning moment and torsion moment, and a method of measuring torsion moment for a single-pole cylindrical foundation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical compression force, vertical tensile force, and horizontal force are generally exerted in the piles of bridge foundations or building foundations. A compression & vertical load test, a tension load test, and a lateral load test are used to ensure stability of the ground for the bridge foundations or building foundations. The test standard is regulated and enforced by ASTM and KS has regulated and enforced a domestic standard for a pile vertical compression test. However, not the vertical compression force, vertical-horizontal force, or vertical tensile force, but overturning moment and torsion moment (FIG. 2) are mainly exerted in a structure, such as a short single pole with the foundation protruding from the ground, a milepost, a street lamp, a traffic signal, a foundation pile-integrated pier (FIG. 2), but there is no detailed test method for this.